Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $877{,}600{,}000{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{11}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{8}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $877{,}600{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{8}.776 \times 10^{\exponentColor{11}}$